


The Charmed Ones

by NekoCrazed



Category: Charmed (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, No whitelighters, a bit of Charmed, a little Elena Gilbert bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoCrazed/pseuds/NekoCrazed
Summary: Paisley finds the Book of Shadows in the attic and Charlotte convinces her and Theodore to perform the spell to receive the original charmed ones powers on the night of the comet.





	1. Introduction

[Charlotte Forbes](https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/27657473_566691307009946_3044318002056963318_n.jpg?_nc_cat=111&_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.xx&oh=71315cf83e7c865cd1775928d58a9651&oe=5C87F31B)

Nicknames: Charlie, Lottie

Birthday: September 2, 1993

Age: 16

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 122 lbs

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Hair Color: Light Blonde

Charlotte's [bedroom](https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/27654585_566691763676567_5179401316608735551_n.jpg?_nc_cat=107&_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.xx&oh=94c8f00aa47315be13afd6c9c959ea19&oe=5C4624AB)

Personality: Blunt, Fun-Loving, Irresponsible, Boyish, Short-Tempered, Creative, Protective

 

[Paisley Gilbert](https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/27654462_566691367009940_88153672039107832_n.jpg?_nc_cat=105&_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.xx&oh=4121359d41c0aa54db28720604c4f93c&oe=5C865F01)

Nicknames: Lily, Pais

Birthday: November 12, 1993

Age: 15

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 116 lbs

Eye Color: Sea Green

Hair Color: Honey Blonde

Paisley's [bedroom](https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/27459110_566691833676560_5513395994276711619_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.xx&oh=b322f3e2bbfa8cbec206966eab66e116&oe=5C413DBE)

Personality: Shy, Neat-Freak, Optimistic, Oblivious, Naive, Motherly, Forgiving, Empathetic

 

[Theodore Donovan](https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/27545487_566691267009950_3437445877362474528_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.xx&oh=bbe691f4f7a71cd6ca782f84d3f7b41e&oe=5C456DDA)

Nicknames: Theo, Teddy

Birthday: December 31, 1993

Age: 15

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 131 lbs

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Ginger

Theodore's [bedroom](https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/27540351_566691987009878_6042979346014949953_n.jpg?_nc_cat=107&_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.xx&oh=09f26feb83d0b61d629e10cfeeb0724e&oe=5C87E982)

Personality: Bashful, Clumsy, Passionate, Loyal, Athletic, Adventurous, Gullible, Dramatic

 

[The Book of Shadows](https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/27751820_566691147009962_7731491915629438026_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.xx&oh=344037e3a1ef1246ecec5df5575f4abd&oe=5C46F600)

[The Club House](https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/27540471_566691510343259_7834546300773524230_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.xx&oh=d76ac9b0df48e3b4e71011f3975f5d1e&oe=5C85A7DF)

[Inside The Club House](https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/27459547_566691680343242_7219543047457420593_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.xx&oh=11cc743fa45b58a208fcd95eae670eff&oe=5C8540E5)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Triqueta Witches

**Triqueta Witches** use the power of Triqueta an ancient Celtic three pointed symbol representing three way unity and the circle in many belief systems is a symbol of eternity. For Triqueta Witches the Triqueta symbol can represent many things:

  * The Triple Goddess the Maiden, Mother, and Crone.
  * The three planes of existing Physical, Mental, and Spiritual.
  * The Past, Present, and Future.
  * The tripartite division of the world into the realms of Land, Sea, and Sky.
  * The cycle of Life, Death, and Rebirth



**Powers:**

Nature Manipulation: can manipulate, blend, and tape into the elements of nature including air, lightning, earth, plants, stone, metal, water, light, darkness, clouds/mist, magma, fire, etc.. They can communicate with nature, become instantly familiar with their surrounding, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to their emotions and desires. They can purify, heal, and generally influence the health of nature.   


Weather Manipulation: can create, sense, and manipulate weather.  


Spell Casting: a series of words that take effect when spoken, or cast by merely thinking, with gestures, magical objects, and/or a ritual of some sort.  


Potion Creation: create liquids, pills, powders with magical effects.  


Force Field Generation: can create a shield wall, or a field formed from energy or elements.  


Mediumship: Can see and communicate with ghost.  


Scrying: can find a person or object through the use of a crystal and a map.  


High Resistance: can survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.  


Healing: can heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person has already died.  


Conjuration: can materialize imaginary objects and beings at will.  


Summoning: can draw or transport a being or objects to their presence no matter where they are.  


Semi Immortality: they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging.

Telepathy: can hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others

 

**Unique Powers:**

_Charlotte:_

  * Telekinesis: can move objects and individuals with the mind
  * Levitation: can rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity.
  * Astral Projection: can project one's consciousness into an astral from outside of the body.



_Paisley:_

  * Premonition: can see or experience events from the past, present, and future by physical or psychic contact.
  * Empathy: can sense, feel, and understand the emotions of others.
  * Psychic Reflection: can channel a person's emotions and/or memories then reflect them back onto their mind, overloading their mind to the point of death or incapacitatied.



_ Theodore: _

  * Molecular Immobilization: can cause molecules of object/organism freeze in place, giving the effect similar to stopping time.
  * Molecular Acceleration: speeding up molecules to the extent that they either catch fire or melt.
  * Molecular Combustion: Speeding up molecules causing the target to combust or explode.



 

**Combined Power:**

The Power of Three: magic of three magical beings who work as one, used to enhance their spells, potions, and powers.

 

 

 

 


End file.
